It's Luke
by bensonobsessed
Summary: takes place at the end of the second episode.
1. Dreams and Realizations

"…hey what do you think about Luke?"

"oh no, no, you can not date Luke"

"why not?"

"cause you'll brake up and we'll never be able to go to Luke's again"

"hey who says we'd break up?_ hey I can make it work… hmm I wonder if Luke's a good kisser? wait what are you saying gilmore?_"

"mom, come on, lets face it…"

"I am fully capable of having a lasting relationship with someone" Lorelai said as she started to walk into Luke's.

"mom where are you going?"

"um… im just going to get some coffee… I'll meet you at home…"

"okay, bye mom"

"bye"

Lorelai walked into the diner to find Luke cleaning off the counter. As soon as Luke heard the bell above the door ring he look up, hoping that it would be her…

"hey, how you doing?" Luke asked her as she walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"pretty good, what about you?"

"_better now that you're here… _im good, it was pretty slow today though." He said as he poured her some coffee.

"thanks, hey Luke?"

"yea?"

"what do you think of me?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of me?"

"well… you're smart…_beautiful…_ beautiful… _wait did I just say that out loud?_"

"_did Luke just say im beautiful? No I just imagined it… Luke didn't say that, why would he say that… _what?..."

"_oh smooth Danes, real smooth, you have got to learn not to say those things aloud… _I said you're smart… _oh cause if that makes it any better…_"

"no after that?"

"…and beautiful" he said just under his breath, but Lorelai could still hear him.

"you… you… you think im beautiful? _Gosh gilmore that's what he just said wasn't it…_"

"yea… I do… why? Because you are…" Luke said a little embarrassed that he let that slip out.

"what makes me so beautiful? I mean it's just me, what's so special?"

"what makes you beautiful?"

"yea what makes me beautiful?"

"everything! you're smart, your mesmerizing blue eyes…" he listed a few more things as Lorelai just listened to him, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"wow" she said a little shocked at some of the things he had said.

"what? why do you seem so shocked?"

"because I am shocked" she really was. She couldn't believe that Luke thought all that about her.

"but why? didn't you know that you were beautiful?"

"yea I knew that was _pretty_, and people have always told me that but nobody that I have cared for has told me that im beautiful… and it means a lot coming from someone that I care about a lot…" after she said that she realized what she had said. "_gosh why did I have to get rapped up in the moment…stupid feelings…wait does this mean that I really have feelings for Luke?… hmm I wonder what his lips feel like?… ahhh not again gilmore! oh boy I do have feelings for Luke_"

"_did Lorelai Gilmore just say that she cared about me…a lot? No she couldn't have…It'd be to surreal… the girl that you're in love with be in love with you? Your life isn't that easy…wait did I just say that I love her…_"

"Luke?… what are you thinking about? _oh no he heard what I said, god! why did I have to let that slip out? why? even if it is true…"_

"wha..? oh uh nothing _and what you just said…_"

"are you sure? cause you were starring off into space quite intently there for a minute."

"yea im sure… _no im not sure_"

By this point they were both looking into each others eyes and were thinking the same thing… "_does he/she really like me that way? should I make a move?…_"

"hey Lorelai?"

"yea?"

"do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"uh yea, sure."

"okay.. um just let me finish up down here and then we can go upstairs."

"here let me help you" she said as she took the cleaning rag from him. As she did their hands briefly touch and they both felt the electricity.

"oh you don't have to do that"

"I know, but I want to"

"ok…"

They finished cleaning up downstairs in a comfortable silence and then went upstairs.

"so what do you want to watch?"

"well there is a movie that's on tv tonight that I wanted to watch but you won't like it so-…"

"what is it?" Luke interrupted.

"Just Like Heaven"

"ok what time does it start?"

"um… 7:30 but we don't have to watch it it's kind of a chick flick."

"oh well lets watch it"

"okay… _geeze its not like Luke to agree to watch a chick flick, or a movie for that matter…_"

"okay… so do you want a beer?"

"yea… sure… okay" Lorelai said a little nervous, but not knowing why she was.

Lorelai sat down on the couch and turned the tv on as Luke went into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge. He then went and sat next to Lorelai on the couch and handed her her beer.

"here you go"

"thanks… so are you sure about watching this movie?"

"would I have said that I was if I wasn't?" _I'll watch anything if it's with you._

"okay"

45 minutes into the movie luke had finally worked up enough courage to make a move…

Just do it man, don't be a chicken, make a move, come on you chicken its just Lorelai…that's just it it's Lorelai.

When finally he did it, he made the move that he had been trying to do all night. He put his arm around her, watching her the whole time to see her reaction.

Omg! Luke just put his arm around me! Maybe he does feel the same way as I do…

Luke continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye to see how she reacted, when he saw that she was smiling and felt that she had leaned into him he put his arm around her tighter.

Maybe she does feel the same way I do… 

After the movie was over they stayed in the same position that they had been in during the second half of the movie. When Luke finally spoke…

"Lorelai?" _I have to tell her, I have to…_

"yea Luke?"_ I feel so comfortable and safe with Luke's arm around me I hope he doesn't move it…_

"I…I…I.." _come on man just say it, say it tell her you like her! _

"You…?"

"I had fun tonight" he said as he removed his arm from around her and stood up. "But I have early delivers tomorrow… so… yea…"

"Oh… okay…yea I should be getting home it's late." _that's not what he was going to say I can tell. Why doesn't he just tell me what he was going to say._ "Well night." She said as she headed to the door.

"Night. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea tomorrow, night, bye." She said and left.

Okay what was up with luke I mean he seemed nervous, didn't he? Maybe it was just me but he did seem nervous, and was he trying to make a move the whole movie? Why didn't he do it earlier? I liked it when he put his arm around me… Wait! I can't fall for Luke! I just can't!

The whole way home she kept telling herself that, over and over again. When she got home Rory was already asleep. So she tiptoed in the front door and upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile Luke was in his apartment thinking about what had happened not even half an hour ago.

Did she sound disappointed that I said that I had early deliveries? I think she did. And how could I chicken out like that why didn't I just tell her? God it's not like im 13 or something? But judging by how im handling it you would think that I was.

Luke continued to kick himself for not telling her for a while and then finally went to bed.

Once Lorelai got upstairs to her room she changed out of her clothes and had a hot shower and then got ready for bed. Soon to have a dream that she wasn't expecting…

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Gently he rubbed his thumb on my stomach, and I turned around in his embrace. Once I turned around I saw the desire in his eyes. The eyes that were once blue, now black. Both of us were breathing heavier then usual. I could feel his warm breathe on my face, which got warmer s his face got closer.

Within seconds our mouths were locked together. The kiss started out slow, but soon the need for each other intensified. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and began running it along the inside of my mouth, and along my tongue. I returned the favor. I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was by the throbbing I felt on my thigh. I moaned with pleasure when I felt his hardness.

My god I want him! I want Luke now!

I brushed my leg between his legs, and he let out a groan of pleasure and pain. I then realized that his pants that fit him oh so perfectly, are now to small to hold his hard member. I realize I can't wait any longer and neither can he. So I disengage from the embrace, and quickly undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. He kicks them off his feet.

As I stand up I slowly trace my hands up his legs making sure to touch him everywhere except where he wants and needs. I'm once again standing and facing him, he begins to kiss my neck right below my earlobe where he knows I like it. Then he graduates to my earlobe and takes it in his mouth, as he starts to un-do my shirt. I pull his shirt over his head and run my hands up and down his muscular chest. He takes my shirt off and realizes that I'm not wearing a bra. His hands instantly go to my breasts and begin caressing them. Tweaking my nipples with is index finger and thumb, then licking them and blowing on them. Which causes a moan to escape from my mouth, and then suddenly he stops and reaches for my pants, undoes them and pulls them down and off to reveal my black thong.

He places his finger on my center and finds me to be hot and wet. I shiver from the sensation. He notices the shiver and unties my thong, and puts his fingers back to where they were. Slowly and gently he begins to stroke me, and then he stops. I whimper at the loss of his touch, when he throws me on to our bed. He lays on top of me, and his hard lovely cock rubs up against me and I almost lose it right then and there. The sensation is incredible. That mixed with his tongue battling with mine. Then once again for the third time tonight he stops.

"God you're torturing me you know that?"

"Show me." He tells me in his low husky voice. "Show me what you did before us."

I begin to do as he asks. It's only a few minutes until he stops me and where my finger once was, his big throbbing cock is. He fills me more then anyone has ever before. When he plummets into me I yelp from the force, but soon react by moving my hips in circles. He takes the hint and starts pumping.

"Oh…Oh…" I moan.

His response is "Oh yeah babe, you feel so good, oh yeah… mmm…"

"Faster Luke faster!" He takes my leg and puts it on his shoulder, and thrusts in again going deeper this time. I feel my muscles tense around him and I feel my release. My release triggers his. Once our breathing starts to regulate he says.

"You're beautiful!" After that's said he pulls out of me now limp and covered in our juices. He gets up "Luke where you going?" He points to the bathroom, "Aww honey come here." I say as he walks toward the bed "I'll wash you off…" I say as I take his limp cock in my mouth and begin sucking. "Mmm we taste good." I feel him starting to harden again.

"Ah that feels good ah yeah, come on baby…" He tangles his hands in my hair and forces my head to go faster. He grabs his sack and starts to massage it, as I can feel that feeling in my stomach again.

"Mmm… mmm…" We both moan.

All of a sudden Luke pulls me off of him, and brings me up to face him. Bodies pressed against each other, and our mouths now fused together as one. I slowly lift my leg up around his waist with the help of Luke's hand, and soon my other leg joins in and he is once again inside me. We moan into each others mouths with pleasure. Each time Luke and I have sex it's better then the last. This time it's slow and rhythmic. I use my legs to push me up and down on him. Before I know it my back is against the wall and Luke has taken over. Thrusting into me like it's the first and last time at the same time. It's not long before we both are sent over the edge.

The next morning I wake up Luke's arm around me and the sheets tangled around our legs. As I slowly wake up I realize where I am. I'm in our bed with my amazing fiancé.

Lorelai suddenly jolts awake in a cold sweat. Throws her comforter across the room and runs downstairs to Rory's room.


	2. Confessions

"Rory! Wake up! Rory!" Lorelai screams.

"Mom? What? What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"I had an extremely dirty dream!"

"Okay and you woke me up to tell me this? Im going back to sleep."

"About Luke!"

With the mention of Luke, Rory was wide awake.

"About Luke?"

"About Luke."

Lorelai then began to tell Rory (minus most of the dirty parts so not to scare her daughter to much.)

"Wow!" Was all Rory could say, as she was trying to process what her mother was telling her.

"Yeah"

"So what do you think?" come on I need feedback.

"I don't know mom, but im really tired can we talk about this tomorrow please?" I need to think about this some more…

"Okay, night hun."

"Night mom."

And with that Lorelai went back to bed but not to sleep. Meanwhile Rory continued to think about what her mother had just said.

"I knew she had feelings for Luke! And I guess it would be cool if they started to date, cause I know that Luke likes mom. Wait no loves mom! But it could also be very bad too. If they did date then they would break up and we would never get to see Luke again, which I told her yesterday when she asked if Luke was cute. Oh boy this is going to be complicated…wait your getting ahead of yourself, who said anything about dating?" Eventually she fell asleep.

However upstairs Lorelai was still awake. No matter what she couldn't get the dream out of her head. Half an hour later, "Okay this is ridiculous! I'll deal with this tomorrow…" Little did she know Luke was dreaming something that wasn't too far off what she was…

**The next morning**

Lorelai is up and awake at 8:00am which is abnormal for her cause she's never up that early.

"Rory mommy needs to talk to you," Lorelai exclaimed as she walked into Rory's room about to wake her.

"Mom, what is so important that you had to wake me up at the absurd hour on a Saturday? Better question what are you doing up?"

"Well mommy needs to know what you think of her dream!"

"Oh…" Rory said contemplating whether or not to tell her mother what she had thought about last night.

"What oh? What do you think?"

"Umm… well I… um… think that you love Luke and want to be with him, not to mention how should I put this… do the nasty?"

"Eww Rory!"

"What? you said that in your dream you had sex with Luke, so what's the problem?"

"There's no problem, I just can't believe that you said 'do the nasty!' that's all." Lorelai said laughing a little.

"Oh geeze Mom"

"Well any form of that is weird to say."

"What me having sex with Luke?" she said laughing knowing how uncomfortable it mad her daughter.

"Yes… that…" Lorelai laughed.

"You really liking the fact that this is making me uncomfortable don't you?"

"Yea I am," she laughed again.

"You're mean."

"But you love me." Rory just rolled her eyes and laughing quietly.

Later, that night at Luke's, Lorelai was eating dinner.

"Hey Luke? I had a good time last night"

"Yeah so did I…" he said trying to think of something to say, but having a hard time remembering the dream he had just last night. "… So where's Rory?" he said a little nervously.

"Oh she's at home" Is it just me or does he seem nervous talking to me? "She's actually staying over at Lane's"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Huh.."

"Yeah its going to be kind of boring.. Hey you want to come over and watch another movie?"

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. Geeze Danes could you been anymore obvious that you want to spend time alone with her?

"Okay, ah just come over after you close up kay?"

"Okay see you then."

"Okay. See you then."

Lorelai paid for her food and coffee and hurried home. Once home she ran upstairs to her room and immediately to her closet.

"What am I going to wear? Wait what do I mean what am I going to wear it's just Luke. I've never cared what I wore, or what I looked like when Luke was around before."

An hour later she finally had decided on her stretchy jeans and a fairly tight, fairly low cut red top.

"Oh crap look at the time he'll be here any minute," just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"Just a sec" she said running down the stairs and quickly takes one last look at herself in the mirror before going to the door.

"Hey Luke" she said. Realizing that he had changed out of his flannel and was wearing a nice sweater that showed off his muscles.

"Hi" he said looking her up and down and liking what he was seeing. _God she's beautiful_

"You want to come in? Or are you just going to stand on the porch all night?" Lorelai said noticing him checking her out.

"What? oh sorry, yeah" _geeze could you be anymore obvious?_

"So what are we going to watch?"

"Um actually I… um… didn't get any movies…"

"Oh? Why?"

"Well I need to talk to you"

"Oh okay."

"Yeah… um… well… I.. errr"

"What Lorelai?"

"There's this guy--- and I think that I like him, he's really hot and I've known him for quite awhile."

"Oh…" _now I've got no chance with her, I knew I should have made a move last night!_

"Yeah and last night I had a dream about him… and it was really… dirty…"

Kinda like the dream I had about you last night. I wonder if she's as good in real life as she was in the dream.

"Luke?"

"What? oh sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Oh you just seem out of it that's all."

"Oh sorry, anyway you were saying something about a guy that you think you like?"

"Oh right, yeah um well like I said the dream I had was real dirty. Hot. Steamy."

"Oh yeah" _oh boy don't go there Danes, don't think about your dream last night or you might not be able to control yourself. _

"Yeah and the funny thing is… he reminded me a lot of you"

"Me? Why?"

"Cause… it was you…" _omg I can't believe I just said that aloud!_

"You had a dream about me?"

"yea…" she said a little embarrassed that she just admitted it, and Luke could tell.

"Lorelai don't be embarrassed…"

"What? how can I not be embarrassed? I just told you that I had a really really dirty dream about you!"

"Yeah you did but what you don't know is that I had one about you too. I have now for quite some time."

"You have?" she said walking toward him.

"Yeah.." he said walking toward her, and gently rubbing her upper arms.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" By this point they were millimeters apart.

"I like you too." With those four words the little gap between them was closed in an intense kiss.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" she said when they came up for air.

"What happened in your dream? What did we do?"

"How about instead of telling you I show you."

"I like the sounds of that."

Those were the last words either one said before they ran up the stairs and into Lorelai's bedroom.


	3. Two can play that game

AN: k well I don't feel that this chapter is as good as the other two but w/e… anyway thanks to the people who RR I really appreciate it. And now on with the story…

Once they were in her room they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Mmmm… you do that so well" Lorelai moaned.

"So do you…"

Both were enjoying every moment of what they were doing, but Lorelai decided to move it along. She started to trail her hands up under his shirt, and began to lift it over his head. Breaking their kiss just long enough to do so. Once his shirt was off Lorelai began working her way down kissing every inch as she goes.

At the top of his pants now she try's to undo the button, but Luke pulls her up.

"Hey not fair. Lose your shirt."

Lorelai complied and removed her shirt, only to reveal to him that she wasn't wearing a bra. He loved the site before him and didn't waste anytime. He went straight for her breasts. Caressing them with his hands, tweaking her nipples.

"Oh… so much better when you're awake and not dreaming…" she managed to moan out as she arched her back, pushing her chest into Luke.

Luke now returning his attention back to her mouth, much to Lorelai's disappointment of the lack of attention to her nipples. Soon however every inch of the disappointment left her head as he made his way up to her ear lobe. Took it in his mouth and began sucking on it. The sensation from that mixed with the feeling of his cock rubbing against her thigh.

Needing to touch more of him, she finished what she had tried to do earlier. While his mouth was working on sucking her ear lobe, her hands were at work undoing his pants. Once his pants were off and kicked to the side his boxers and her jeans followed.

Lorelai then pulled him to the bed and she sat down and got him to face her. She trailed her fingers along the inside of his thighs and down his massive length. "It's big" she said, and started licking his head with her tongue.

"Mmm… Lorelai" the sexual tension really getting to him.

When she heard him moan her name she wrapped her lips around him and consumed him in her mouth.

"Oh, Lorelai, oh"

She began bobbing her head up and down. Slow at first but then her pace quickened.

"Oh yes! Oh baby, just like that. Oh Lorelai!"

Every time he said her name like that it made her want to please him more.

Knowing that if she continued he wouldn't last much longer, he pulled her off of him. A disappointment to them both. He motioned for her to lay down. She did and he got on top of her and once again devoured her lips. He then broke the kiss and sat up between her legs. At this point realizing that one item of clothing still remained. Her black thong. Luke quickly removed it and began stroking her clit. She began bucking her hips at the sensation.

Luke then replace his finger with his tongue, repeating the same motions.

"Mmm… Luke…"

Luke loved the way she said his name when she was aroused. It made the experience that much better. He stroked her once more with his tongue and then stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she whimpered.

"Because I can't stand waiting any longer" and with one hard and fast thrust, he was in her.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Lorelai said at the feeling of him inside her.

"What? Does it hurt?"

"No. Oh no. No… it's… amazing! What are you waiting for giddy up horsy!"

The deep, hard, and fast mind blowing thrusts began. In. Out. In. Out. The feeling was incredible.

"Oh you were so ready for this. Nice and slippery, and tight around my cock. Oh baby, Oh Lorelai!"

"Say it Luke, say my name!"

"Lorelai… oh Lorelai… oh yes, yes!"

Lorelai then got an idea, and somehow managed to flip them over. Now she was on top, and she began ridding "I knew my horseback ridding lessons would come in handy someday."

The new angle was incredible. She could fit all of him in her and it was amazing.

"Baby I'm close…" Luke groaned out in a breathy voice.

"I am too…"

A few more thrusts and they were spent. Luke's warm creamy cum shot right into her, and she squeezed him dry.

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing! Way better now then in my dream."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." They both said still connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Lorelai?" he said a little nervous about what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you…"

"Oh Luke I love you too!" and she kissed him.

"So we're good then?"

"Yeah we're good."

They laid like that for awhile, then they disengaged, Luke now limp. They silently turned on their sides Lorelai in front of Luke and snuggled up close falling asleep happily with Luke's arm protectively around her.

The next morning when Lorelai woke up she was a little –at first- confused why she had woken up naked next to Luke, but then remembered the passion filled night they had shared. She looked over and saw that Luke was sound asleep.

"_I'm going to give him one of the best wake up calls he's ever had."_

She pulled down the sheet that was covering 'Ernie' as she had come to refer to it as. Once Ernie was exposed she began stroking im and playing with him. Ernie was waking up, he started to firm up. that's when she began to suck his head and lick the tip. He was wide awake now, so she –once again like she had the night before- wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him in. to her surprise Luke had not yet shown any signs of being awake, until now. She felt his hands on her head making it go up and down at a fast pace.

"Mmm…" they both moaned.

Lorelai suddenly stopped and said "Okay now your both awake." She then got up and ran to the bathroom.

"You're mean" she heard Luke say.

"I love you too, hun!" she said back giggling.

The next thing Luke heard was the sound of the water in the shower. He got our of bed and went into the bathroom and stepped in behind Lorelai.

"Morning beautiful" "Morning sexy" "Lorelai!" "What you are" she turned around to face him, and ran her hands up and down his muscular stomach. Her hands then began to roam lower. "No, it's your turn." He said and started kissing her neck and slowly working down to her chest, with his hands. "Mmm…" "Good?" he whispered in her ear. "Mhmm" she replies her breathing becoming heavier. He then lifted on of her legs up onto the ledge in the shower. His lips returning to hers, and one of his hands relocating to her center. When he touched her she gasped at the sensation. He had established a pattern in his head 'Stroke twice, penetrate.' This pattern was driving her crazy. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Didn't say a word, got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and just before he went back into her bedroom said to a confused Lorelai, "Two can play that game" laughed and proceeded into the bedroom. "He's good" she said. She then cleaned herself off, got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and went to get dressed. 

AN: Okay well there it is the third chapter. So please RR. Ideas are greatly appreciated!


	4. Together at last

**A/N: hey im sorry for taking so long on posting the next chapter, I don't plan on it taking this long again. So once again I'm sorry, and now im with the story…**

* * *

Later that morning lorelai's in the kitchen drinking her coffee, Luke's at the diner and Rory comes home. 

"Hey mom" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid, you have fun?"

"Yeah except I'm starving, cause Mrs. Kim made us eat tofu."

"Ew"

"I know, anyway you want to go to Luke's?"

"Yes! I mean… sure." _Geeze you saw him this morning control yourself._

"Okay well I'll just change and we can go."

"Okay" _Maybe she didn't notice the excitement… yeah right._

"Kay lets go" 

At Luke's

Luke comes up to their table. "Hey what can I get you this wonderful morning?" he asked looking directly at Lorelai. She didn't say anything till…

"Mom?" _Geeze what's gotten into them?_

"Oh sorry… umm I'll have uh… pancakes, Rory?" 

"Umm I'll have the same," she said curiously.

"Okay got it, more coffee?" 

"Yes" they both said.

"Okay I'll be right back."

While Luke was gone Rory decided to investigate "Hey mom?" "Yeah?" "What's up with you and Luke?" 

"What do you mean? Nothings up" _Oh no she suspects something._

"I mean what's up? Luke just said 'what can I get you this wonderful morning?' while staring directly at you with a big smile, and you did the same thing."

"Oh… umm… yeah about that… I have something to tell you." _It was bound to come up sooner or later._

"Okay I'm listening."

"Okay you know that dream that I told you about the other night?" Rory nods.

"Well it became a reality last night…" she said quietly.

"What!" Rory shrieked. "Mom that's great!"

"Wait a minute, it is?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It was? Wait, but you said the other night that if we did get together that it wouldn't be good because we'd just break-up." She said still whispering.

"That's true I did say that, but since as long as I can remember Luke has had a thing for you, and you had a thing for him."

Just then Luke brought them their breakfast.

"Thanks Luke" Rory said smiling from ear to ear.

"You're welcome… Hey Lorelai? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back hun." _Hmm he's got that look in his eyes. _

"Okay I'll be here" _see you in an hour or more._

Both Luke and Lorelai walked over to the counter and took their usual places.

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well judging by Rory's expression she knows."

"Yes"

"And… I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Oh sorry I'm busy. I'm going out with someone."

"What? What about last night?"

"Wow Luke calm down, it's you I'm going out with."

"Oh. God don't do that!" Lorelai laughed. "Anyway I was thinking dinner?"

"Okay. Pick me up at seven?"

"You got it."

She then went back to her table. Rory was nearly finished her breakfast but waited for her mother. Once finished, paid the check and went separate ways. Lorelai to the inn, Rory school.

At the Inn

"Hey Michel? Where's Sookie?"

"Where she always is. In the kitchen" he said in his regular sarcastic tone.

"Thanks" she said and walked off to the kitchen. "Sookie!" she said excitedly.

"What honey?"

"I've got big news!"

"What?"

"Luke and I are together!"

"Ahh!" Sookie screamed. "I knew it! I knew you two were meant for each other!" she exclaimed and gave Lorelai a big hug. "When'd it happen?"

"Last night… and this morning." She said blushing slightly.

"Omg! How was it?"

"It was amazing" she told her friend remembering her night, and wonderful morning. "We're going out for dinner tonight."

"Aw honey this is great! Does Rory know?"

"About the date? No. Being with Luke? Yes."

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Sook." Hugging her again.

"I'm just going to get some coffee and then go into my office and do some paper work, I've got a lot that I have to do."

"Okay honey" Sookie said giggling.

Later that night around 5:30 Lorelai got home.

"Oh my god! Rory? Mommy needs your help!"

"And hello to you too mother. What do you need help with?"

"Finding something to wear tonight!"

"Okay, go upstairs shower and then I will help you pick something out."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, you're my favorite daughter!" she said kissing her daughter on the forehead and rushing upstairs.

After Lorelai finished her shower she went into her room. Where she found Rory and two different outfits. The first one was her blue silk cami and dark blue jeans. The second, black pencil skirt with a low cut, sleeveless, faux wrap top.

"So what do you think?"

"Um I think I'm going to go with number two." She took the two articles from Rory and went to put them on. "What do you think?"

"I thin it looks perfect, you're beautiful mom."

"Aww thanks honey."

"You're welcome, okay for shoes I think you're black sling backs, and as for your hair leave it curly."

"Okay thanks hun."

"No problem mom."

"Okay so I'm just going to finish getting ready."

"Okay, I've got lots of homework to do so I better get back to it."

Just as Lorelai finished getting ready the doorbell rang. "Hey hun can you get it? It's Luke!"

Rory went to answer the door. "Hey Luke you look nice" she said noticing his attire. "Come in."

"Thanks." He said a little uncomfortable.

"Mom's just finishing getting ready" Rory said noticing Luke was a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay."

"Luke, you don't have to be nervous, it's just me. Rory. You've known me since I was like eleven. You've been over here before."

"I know Rory, but this is just a bit different. You're right I have been over here before but it was never to take your mom out." Luke finished still a little embarrassed.

"That's very true."

Just then Lorelai walked down the stairs, Luke saw her and was aw struck.

"Hey" she said, as she walked toward him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, you don't look half bad yourself…"

Rory being the third wheel quietly snuck out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Okay… well we should probably go." Luke said motioning toward the door.

"Yeah, let's do." Following his lead to the door, along with telling Rory that they were leaving. "Bye Rory!"

"Bye Mom, have fun!"

_Oh I will…_

* * *

**A/N: So once again there it is, the fourth chapter, and once again I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Next chapter – The date.**


	5. The Date

On the way to Luke's truck Lorelai asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling. You're going to have to wait an see."

"Come on Luke, tell me!" By this time they were on the road.

"You really want to know?" She nods. "Okay, we're going to my family's cottage."

"But I though we were going for dinner?"

"We are, I'm going to make it though."

"Aww Luke this is so sweet."

"Really? I'm glad you like the idea."

"Well I do." She said laughing slightly.

45 minutes later they arrive at the cottage. Now inside in the kitchen Luke making dinner.

"You sure you don't want help?"

"I'm sure. the last time you tried to cook something you nearly burnt your house down."

"Oh right." Both laughing at the fact.

"So what are you making?"

"Grilled chicken, wild rice, and garden salad."

"Mmm sounds good."

"And for dessert, ice cream sundays"

20 minutes later they're eating. "Luke this is really good."

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"Omg I can't eat anymore!"

"So you don't want dessert?"

"Not right now."

"Okay. So I'll just put these" he points to the dishes in the sink.

"Okay" Lorelai said as she walked toward the couch.

"Tired?" he asked as he walked over to join her.

"Mhmm and full. Why'd you let me eat that much?"

"Well I know you well enough to know to not ell you to stop."

"You do know me. Hey come here." She said in a seductive tone. Luke complied knowing what she wanted. So he leaned in and kissed her. Just expecting it to be a little kiss, but Lorelai had other plans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked it up a notch. "Mmm" she moaned. Her tongue now requesting entrance. Without hesitation Luke accepts. His arms now wrapped around her waist. Hers still around his neck. Them suddenly they broke apart.

"I've got an idea. Meet me in the bedroom, I'll be right there."

"Mm I thin I like the sounds of this idea." He said as he pinched her butt on the way to the bedroom.

"And you better not be wearing that shirt and those pants when I get there."

"Yes ma'am." Once Luke was out of sight, Lorelai went into the kitchen and got the chocolate sauce and whipped cream that he had got for her sunday . then proceeded to the bedroom, but not before removing her shirt and skirt. Now clad in only her bra and panties, entered the room.

"Ah I see you listened." She concluded as she walked into the room to find Luke sitting on the bed in only his boxer's.

"I told you I listen. What's all that for?" he asked in reference to the chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"You'll see" she said and put it on the table next to the bed. Then went to the end of the bed and asked, "You like?"

"Me like." And once again they were kissing. It wasn't one of those petty kisses that you share when people are around. It was filled with intense passion.

In and amongst their passionate making out they managed to work their way p the bed and were now lying on top of each other. Lorelai on top of Luke.

"Mm you're such a great kisser." she somehow managed to get out.

"Right back at you" he said breathy, his hands on her back fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Finally getting it open he removed it from her body and flung it across the room. The kissing now stopped, he flipped them and began caressing her. He then realized why she'd brought the chocolate and chipped cream. He grabbed the can and squirted some onto her nipples. Then went down and sucked it off. While he was doing that he noticed Lorelai grab the chocolate and squirt it on herself, right between her breasts and it slowly began to dribble down to her stomach. Luke now finished with her nipples went for the chocolate sauce.

For awhile now both of them had been extremely turned on. Ernie's been awake for awhile, and has been showing his excitement.

Luke now has control of the chocolate and puts some on her stomach, licks it off and kisses her, letting her taste the chocolate. "Mmm…" they both moan. Luke then spontaneously sits up between her legs like he's down numerous times before. Her removes her panties. Takes the chocolate puts some on his finger and rubs it on her. It mixes with her juices that are dribbling out of her. He licks his finger off and then licks her clean. He's fully aware of what he's doing to her is driving her insane.

"Oh" she moans at the feeling. "Luke." After hearing her say his name like that he probes her with his tongue. Sending her to a new level of high. Subconsciously he's been stroking himself through his tented boxers. Lorelai notices and sits up and grabs a hold of him. He groans something and she jerks his boxers down so reveal a throbbing Ernie. She grabs the chocolate squirts some in her mouth and goes down on him. The warmth from her mouth and the wetness from the chocolate cause him to shudder. "Mmm baby… you do that so wee everytime…"

Within minutes he's inside her. "Oh god!" she yelps. "Amazing… harder!"

"Oh baby yeah! Oh, Oh." He replies.

"Luke… Luke… yes!" In. Out. In. Out.

"Better. Every. Time. Oh baby."

Every time they make love they get more comfortable with each other. They know what the other likes, and what sends them over the edge.

Breathlessly Luke tells Lorelai "Get on you hands and knee's." Making sure to keep him in her, she does as she's told. Once she's in that position Luke pulls out, but not without a whimper from her.

"What're you do--" Before she could finish he pounded into her again. "Oh!" she screamed out. Oh Luke! Yeah! Just like that!" she continued to scream out. "Cock. Feels. So. Good." Just then Luke felt her muscles tense around him and she climaxed. He followed closely filling her with more of his creamy cum then he ever had. "Oh!" was the last thing she got out before she fell onto the bed. Luke following collapsing to the side of her.

"Wow babe."

"What?"

"Just wow." After they caught their breath Lorelai asked, "Luke? Do you ever touch yourself while thinking about me?"

"You mean do I ever masturbate while thinking about you? Yes."

"Could you show me?"

"Show you? I don't know if I can do it with you watching."

"Just try? Please? For me."

Lorelai sat up in front of him to watch the show. He began to stroke himself and massage his sack, he started to firm up. "Mmm" he moaned from the excitement he was causing himself. He was now hard and was pumping his rock hard cork. "Oh Lorelai…" he began pumping faster. Lorelai was thoroughly enjoying it, so much so that she had started touching herself. "Mmm" she whimpered. Luke noticed what she was doing and it excited him more. It was enough to push him over the edge. He shot his second load right onto her chest, he groaned out of pleasure. When Lorelai felt his warm sticky seed hit her she through her head back and welcomed every drop and started rubbing it all over her chest. Enjoying every moment of it. Luke just lat their watching her rub his cum all over her.

Moments later they were again on their backs regulating their breathing.

"I can't believe I have that much control over you sexually."

Half an hour later both had cleaned up and gotten dressed.

"Wow it's getting really late. We should get going."

"Yeah we should. I'll get my keys and we can leave."

"Okay."

"Okay let's go."

And they drove back to Stars Hollow in a comfortable, satisfied silence.

* * *

A/N: well thats chapter 5. im not really sure where to go next so your imput would be greatly appreciated! next chapter might not be for awhile unless im hit with the inspiration stick, or one of your fabulous idea's lol. anyway R&R... 


	6. Author's note

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating quickly, i've been really busy lately and haven't gotten around to do it but i plan on having the next chapter up by Monday... so once again sorry for not updating.


	7. Meeting the Parents

The next day after their little excursion, was Friday. Which meant Friday night dinner at the Gilmore Mansion.

"So I see you had fun last night" Rory said to the glowing women standing in front of her.

"Yeah I did."

"You know you should tell your parents tonight before they find out on their own."

"I should, shouldn't I? But I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because I keep my Stars Hollow life way, way, away from my parents."

"Yew I know that but they're going to find out eventually. And just imagine how mad grandma will be when she finds out."

"You're right. And I hate when you're right."

Later that night at the Gilmore Mansion, Lorelai, Rory, Emily, and Richard were in the living room having drinks.

"So Lorelai, anything new in your life? Anyone?" Just as Emily said 'anyone' Lorelai choked on her drink, and turned to Rory.

"Well actually mom… there is."

Emily's face lit up and said "Really? Who?"

_Why is she so excited? _"Um Luke from the diner." _Oh no what is she going to say?_

"Well that's great Lorelai I'm glad you found someone…. finally" she said the last word quietly.

"What that's it? No, 'He's not good enough for you!'?"

"Lorelai, as much as I don't agree with this relationship I've come to realize that no matter how hard I try I cannot change your mind."

"Wow."

"Yes. So when do I get to meet this Luke?"

"Oh um I don't know."

"How about next week at dinner?"

"Like Friday night dinner?"

"Yes Lorelai. Next week at Friday night dinner."

"Umm well okay I'll ask him and let you know."

"Okay."

After they finished their drinks and ate dinner they left. Once they were back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai went to Luke's.

"Hey Rory I'm going to go to Luke's, you go home and take the jeep."

"Okay mom. Go be dirty."

"Rory!"

"Sorry. I'll see you at home."

"Okay bye."

Lorelai got out of the jeep and went into Luke's.

"Hey" Luke said when he saw her. Her response was to kiss him with extreme passion. She pulls away. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You liked it right?" he nodded. "Well remember that when I ask you what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay."

"My parents want to meet you."

"What?"

"Next Friday at dinner."

"What? They really want to meet me?"

"Yep. I was as shocked as you were. So what do you say? I'll make it up to you…" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure, why not."

"Thanks Luke." She said kissing him again.

"You're welcome. I would have even if you weren't going to make it up to me," He said smiling slightly "So coffee?"

"Yeah but to go. I need to get home."

"Oh okay." He hands her her coffee. "Night"

"Night Luke."

Throughout the next week Lorelai kept asking Luke if he was sure he wanted to go. Irritated, he would give her the same response "Yes, I'm sure." When Friday night came around Lorelai and Rory met Luke at the diner.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said as she and Rory walked into the diner "You ready?"

"Yes." He said walking toward her. "Hey" he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey" she said back.

"Hey Luke" Rory said a little awkwardly.

"Oh hey Rory, sorry."

"That's okay. Anyway we should get going it's 6:30"

"You're right let's go."

"Hey Caesar I'm leaving!" Luke yelled to Caesar who was in the kitchen.

"Okay! See you later!"

Awhile later outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"Oh god."

"Come on mom ring the door bell. The longer you wait the longer you have to talk yourself out of it."

"Okay, okay." Rings doorbell.

Emily opens the door. "Why hello Lorelai, Rory. Oh and Luke! Come in."

"She seems a little too excited." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Mom" she whispered back.

All four of them made their way into the living room for drinks. Richard was already there.

"Hey Dad" Lorelai said as she walked in.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard stood up when he saw Luke. "Why hello Luke."

"Hello Mr. Gilmore"

"Oh please call me Richard."

"Hi Grandpa" Rory said giving her grandfather a hug.

"Hello Rory." Reciprocating the hug.

They sat down except Emily who was at the drink cart; she asked, "What can I get everybody?"

"A soda for me grandma."

"Vodka martini, mom"

"Luke what can I get you? I've got beer if you'd like?"

"Um that would be great Mrs. Gilmore."

"Okay, and call me Emily I insist."

"Okay, a beer would be great, thank-you Emily."

"Richard can I freshen up your drink?"

"No thank-you, I am good for now."

"Alright."

Everyone now had their drinks and were sitting in a semi-uncomfortable silence. When the maid came in.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank-you. Well shall we?" Emily asked gesturing toward the dinning room.

Now in the dining room Emily and Richard on either end, Luke and Lorelai on one side and Rory on the other.

"Mmm Mon this is really good."

"Thank-you Lorelai."

"Yeah it's great grandma." Emily nodded.

And then it was silent. Minutes later Luke broke the silence.

"Emily may I use your bathroom?"

"Yes of course, up the stairs and it's the third door on the right."

"Thank-you, I'll be right back."

"Okay take your time."

Ten minutes had past and Luke was still not back. "I'm just going to go and see what's keeping Luke."

"Okay" Emily said with a knowing look.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. However before she got there she noticed her old bedroom door open. Curious as to why she went in, only to find Luke looking around. "Luke!"

Startled he turned around "Lorelai! Oh I'm sorry. I was… ah… the door was open slightly and I was curious… and I'm sorry."

"Luke you don't have to be sorry."

"Okay" he said as he walked over to her and began rubbing her upper arm.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for agreeing to come." She said and then kissed him. Innocently at first, but it didn't stay that way for long. Each of their tongue's entered the other's mouth and began dueling with the others. Slowly they began backing toward the bed. When they reached it Luke lowered Lorelai onto it and pressed his aroused body against her. "Mmm" she moaned feeling his bulge between his legs.

"Luke" she said breaking the kiss. "The door, it's open." She said her breathing heavy as her kissed her neck. Abruptly he stopped got up and went to shut the door, and then returned to what he was doing.

"Luke? Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Yes."

"But what if someone walks in?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And without another word their lips were fused together. Tongues dancing together again. While their mouths were engaged Luke's hands roamed under Lorelai's shirt, slowly lifting it up. Her shirt now on the floor and her bra right next to it. His hands now caressing her bare chest. "Mmm Luke" she groaned. Her hands now working the buttons on his shirt. His shirt and undershirt now joined hers on the floor. Her hands now working at his belt and the opening to his pants.

Meanwhile downstairs Rory was starting to wonder where they had gotten. "I think I'm going to go and find them."

"No Rory, I'm sure they're fine and will be down soon."

"Okay."

Back upstairs things were getting hot and heavy. All clothes removed, breathing erratic, tongue's dancing, hands caressing. After what seemed like hours of foreplay, but realistically was only minutes, he plunged into her. They both experienced a sharp intake of air at the new sensation. Lorelai then looked at him as if to say 'go' and wiggled her hips slightly, and he began to move. Slowly at first but then quickened his pace.

In her attempts to stifle her cries of pleasure, she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. As much as Luke wanted and liked to see her face while they made love, he knew that she didn't want to get caught. "Luke…" he heard her say in a lustful tone. It was quiet so he removed the pillow. "Oh Luke…"

"Oh baby… you feel so good".

"Oh!" she screamed out. "Oh Luke!" She grabbed her breast and started groping herself. Luke lent down and gave her a fiery kiss and continued pumping. "OH LUKE!" and that was it. Luke was spewing his warm cum into the inner most part of her body "Ooo fill me up baby." His climax triggered hers, and then simultaneously they both collapsed next to each other breathing frantically.

Once their breathing returned to normal Lorelai broke the silence that they had been lying in. "I can't believe we did it at my parent's house in my old bed." Luke just quietly laughed kissing the back of her hand. "We should probably get dressed and get back downstairs before someone catches us."

"Yeah you're right." They both disengaged from the embrace they were in and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Well nice of you to join us. Find the bathroom okay?"

"What? Oh yeah"

"Well mom it's getting late, so we should get going."

"Oh all right" Emily said with a knowing smile on her face. She got up and escorted the three of them: Rory, Luke and Lorelai to the door. Emily still with that knowing look on her face.

_Omg she knows._

"Well it was nice meeting you Luke. And Lorelai, Rory I'll see you two next Friday for dinner."

"Alright bye mom"

"Bye grandma, see you next week" Rory said hugging her grandmother good-bye.

"Thank-you Emily, dinner was wonderful."

"You welcome Luke. Good night." And then the door was shut.

"Well that went a lot better then I thought it would." Lorelai said on her way to the car.


	8. AN

Hey guys, first of all i just want to really apologize for not posting. its been like three or more months since the last update, but i've been busy and hadn't gotten around to writting but good news im nearly finish the next chapter and it will be up tonight for sure i promise. i hope to have it up within the hour but i can't promise that but i can, _i will_ promise that it will be up tonight.


	9. The Suprise at Miss Patty

_**Previously on It's Luke:**_

_Once their breathing returned to normal Lorelai broke the silence that they had been lying in. "I can't believe we did it at my parent's house in my old bed." Luke just quietly laughed kissing the back of her hand. "We should probably get dressed and get back downstairs before someone catches us."_

"_Yeah you're right." They both disengaged from the embrace they were in and got dressed and went downstairs._

"_Well nice of you to join us. Find the bathroom okay?"_

"_What? Oh yeah"_

"_Well mom it's getting late, so we should get going."_

"_Oh all right" Emily said with a knowing smile on her face. She got up and escorted the three of them: Rory, Luke and Lorelai to the door. Emily still with that knowing look on her face._

_Omg she knows._

"_Well it was nice meeting you Luke. And Lorelai, Rory I'll see you two next Friday for dinner."_

"_Alright bye mom"_

"_Bye grandma, see you next week" Rory said hugging her grandmother good-bye._

"_Thank-you Emily, dinner was wonderful."_

"_You welcome Luke. Good night." And then the door was shut._

"_Well that went a lot better then I thought it would." Lorelai said on her way to the car.

* * *

_

The next morning Luke and Lorelai awake in Lorelai's bed. Luke's arm draped over Lorelai.

"Morning babe" Lorelai said in a groggy voice.

"Mmm morning" Luke said and then kissed her good morning. "How was your sleep?"

"Good thanks, what time is it?"

"Mmm 10:30 why?"

"Cause I told Sookie that I'd been in at 12"

"Oh so you've got some time…" he said with a mischievous grin on his face and started to kiss her neck.

"Mmm why yes I do…" she said as she tilted her head the opposite way to allow Luke more access to her neck. "Mmm.. Luke I need to shower…"

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not at all." They both got out of bed and ran off to the bathroom. Once just inside the bathroom Luke shut the door and pressed Lorelai up against it and resumed kissing her neck. His hands on her shoulders. Lorelai's hands making their way under his gray t-shirt that he wore to bed and pushing it up and over his head. Causing Luke to break contact with her neck. During that time he removed her white tank top revealing her round breast and erect nipples. Instead of going back to her neck he dove into her chest. Massaging her right with his hand and sucking the nipple of her right one. "Oh…" she moaned. Luke's arousal becoming very clear against Lorelai's leg. "Mmm" they both moaned. "Luke my…" before Lorelai had a chance to finish what she was going to say Luke removed her pajama pants. Now she was fully exposed to him. Luke backed up and just stared at her.

"What? What's wrong?" she said slightly out of breath.

"Not—nothing. It's just I'm still amazed at how beautiful you are."

"Oh." She said and then stepped toward him, attached her mouth to his, and stumbled toward the counter. Now at the counter Lorelai sits on top of it still kissing him. Sitting on the very edge, Luke's leg between hers she could feel his now rock hard cock through his sweatpants. She broke the kiss. "Lose 'em."

Without any hesitation Luke took off his sweats and exposed to her his enormous length. Lorelai immediately started stroking it. Luke groaning with every stroke. "Oh.My.God.Lorelai." he managed to moan out while she stroked him. "I know what you like baby…"

"yes… you.do. Ohhh…." Lorelai removed her hands and pulled him closer to her by the hips. His head now touching her entrance sending her over the edge. "Oh God! Oh LUKE!" Before Lorelai even had a chance to come down from her climax Luke was inside her and caused another. "Oh My God Luke… Luke!!! LUKE!!!!" He thrusted. In. Out. In. Out.

"Ah Lorelai! Lorelai! LORELAI!! Say it baby! Say it! Say my name!" In. Out. In. Out.

"LUKE! LUKE! OH GOD LUKE!"

"Oh god. Oh." Just as Lorelai was coming down from her second climax, Luke hit his and exploded inside her once again sending her over the edge.

"OH MY GOD!" they both barely groaned out as the rode out their orgasms. Luke still thrusting into her. Harder, deeper and faster each time. Lorelai's internal muscles tightening around his length. Squeezing his warm, creamy, sticky, seed out of him.

"Ah that's it baby squeezing me dry! Ah yeah! That's it! Ah yeah… Ah Lorelai!"

"Luke ah honey yes! Ah…" she said her muscles finally relaxing, and Luke slowed and eventually stopped thrusting. Lorelai fell forward and collapsed on Luke's shoulders. "Oh my god. Amazing." "Extremely" they both said out of breath.

"I think we should shower… separately…"

"I think you're right…" Luke said still inside her now limp but loved the feeling of staying that close to her after.

"Okay well I'll shower and then you can"

"Okay." He slid out of her and disengaged from her arms, left the bathroom, and Lorelai got into the shower.

After they both had showered, they got dressed and Luke went to the diner and Lorelai to the Inn.

"Sookie I'm going to Luke's I'll be back in a bit!"

"Okay honey! Have fun!" she said mischievously.

"I will." Lorelai said quietly so that no one would here.

Ten minutes later at the Diner.

"Luuucas!" Lorelai whined, as she walked over to the counter where she usually sat.

"Don't call me that," Luke grunted as he walked from in the kitchen.

"But why Lucas?" she grinned as they both leaned in and kissed. It was meant to be a short sweet kiss, but once their tongues were involved it was anything but that. It however didn't last to long.

"Because otherwise I won't do that."

"Okay. I don't know who this Lucas is? Do you? I don't." Luke kissed her again.

"Hey you did that just to shut me up!"

"Yeah, are you complaining?"

"What? No. No I'm not complaining!" and once again he silenced her with a kiss.

An hour or so later, the diner nearly empty. The only people there were Luke and Lorelai. The two were sharing an extremely passionate good-bye kiss. Lorelai was pressed up against the door and is moaning from the sensation that Luke is causing on her neck.

"Mmm Luke that feels so good…" she said as Luke continued sucking and kissing her neck. "Mmm…" he now returned back to her lips with a final kiss.

"So I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you after I close."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

After Lorelai left Luke got thinking, _"…that's what I'll do… but now where to do it? It can't be here or at her house… aha! I got it…"_

When Lorelai got back to the Inn she told Sookie and Michel that she had to leave early tonight.

"You and Luke doing something?"

"No, well yeah he's coming over after he closes up." Just then Michel came in with the phone in hand, handing it to Lorelai.

"It's for you its that filthy man from the restaurant."

"Luke. His name is Luke, Michel." "Luke hey, what's up?… Yea sure, what do you have planned?… oh come on tell me, please?… oh ok fine see you then." She hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Sookie asked her.

"Well plans have changed. I still have to leave early but instead of him coming over I'm meeting him at Miss Patty's." Lorelai said slightly confused.

"Did he say why?"

"Nope. He wouldn't even give me a hint. All he said was to make sure and wear my black dress."

"Ohh.. I wonder what he's got planned." She said suggestively.

"I don't know but full details tomorrow, cause I got to go. See you tomorrow hun."

"Bye."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and coat and hurried home to get ready. "Omg where's my dress? What shoe's am I going to wear? Rory! Mommy needs you!"

"Yeah, what do you need? I am at your disposal," she said coming up the stairs.

"First of all have you seen my black dress it was in my closet earlier and now it's not, and when I find it what shoes am I going to wear?"

"Mom we go through this every time you and Luke go out"

"I know because you are the decisive one in the family, its easy for you to.. you know put things together quickly."

"But so are you"

"Yes normally I am, but you see right now I'm flustered and excited which distorts my ability to put things together properly."

"Fare enough." Rory said and helped her find her dress and shoes to wear.

"Okay I'm leaving Rory!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter.

" 'Kay Mom have fun!"

Lorelai was nearly at Miss Patty's and was really curious as to what Luke had planned. When she got to the door and opened it and was greeted by nothing but darkness. "Luke? Are you in here?" Just then the lights came on but were very dim and Lorelai saw Luke lighting two candles on a table that had been set for two. "Omg. Luke did you do all of this?" she asked stunned. Luke just nodded. Lorelai walked over to the table and just before she sat down Luke stopped her.

"Allow me." Luke said and pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in when she was seated. Lorelai was amazed at what he had done, making dinner for the two of them not to mention pulling her chair out for her.

"Luke this is beautiful," she said gesturing to the table and everything. "What made you do this?"

"Well I got thinking and realized that we really haven't had dinner just the two of us yet, and well I figured if I came over to your place we'd just end up watching a movie and we'd eat the food from the diner, and I wanted to do something different and special."

"Aww, well this is different and it is special. Thank you I love it." She then took her first bite. "Mmm this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it I love it." Luke just smiled.

They continued to eat and talk until they both had finished.

"Mmm Luke that was really amazing, I don't think that I want to have another date where we have pizza and beer or just burgers from the diner, cause that meal was too good." Luke just grinned. He got up and motioned for her to follow him. She obliged. He walked over to the stereo that Miss Patty has in her studio and turned it on, turned around and said "May I have this dance?" Lorelai just smiled and placed her hand in his accepting.

Luke's arms went around her waist his hands sitting low on her lower back, Lorelai's arms wrapping around his neck and her head resting gently on his shoulder. They just swayed to the music enjoying being so close to each other. After a few minutes Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear "You look beautiful tonight." The feeling of his warm breath sent shivers down her spine like it always had. She lifted her head from his shoulder and he met her eyes with his. His eyes were dark and she knew what that meant. Her lips brushed briefly over his, but like usual it didn't stay brief. It turned out to be a passionate make out session.

They went from standing to lying on the floor with the beanbags in a matter of seconds. Lorelai's body was pressed into one of the beanbags that were on the floor and Luke was pressed up against her, his hands on her hips. Hands and tongues were causing great sensations and were awakening things. The need for oxygen arose and upon Luke taking a breath he muttered out "I love you Lorelai." She didn't say anything. She didn't have to he knew she felt the same way that had already established that earlier in their relationship.

By now clothes were starting to be removed. First Luke's shirt and undershirt, then Lorelai's dress. Luke's pants followed. Both now clad only in their under garments. Luke's hands were fondling Lorelai through her bra. She could not only feel his hands on her but also his hard member between her thighs. Slowly she started to move her hips causing Luke to groan. His hands behind her now undoing the clasp to her bra. It was now on the floor. Her breasts now free from the constricting material Luke kissed and sucked them continued down to her flat stomach and bellybutton. His tongue dipping into it. Continuing down he used his teeth to pull her panties off. Once they were off Luke sat back a bit and marveled at the wonderful woman below him.

With him sitting back a bit Lorelai noticed that he still had his boxers on. Lorelai couldn't help but notice the impressive tent that his cock formed. Not being able to wait any longer she yanked his boxers down and exposed his firm hard cock. "Oh my" she said and gently stroked him. Which cause a groan from Luke. "Lorelai…" he said his breath hitching in his throat.

While Lorelai stroked him Luke slip his finger inside of her, and just as he had suspected she was sopping wet. "Luke.." she gasped. "I need you… now!" No more needed to be said he positioned himself at her opening and pushed into her with ease. He didn't even let her adjust to his massive size before he started thrusting. In. Out. In. Out. "Oh Luke… harder…har---" just then her fist orgasm of the night hit her. Her inner muscles contracted around Luke. "Oh God! Oh Yes! YES!" Lorelai moaned as Luke continued to thrust into her, enjoying the tightness caused by Lorelai's climax.

Now coming down from her climax Lorelai decided to change positions. She turned over and got on her hands and knees. When Luke thrusted into her in this new position he went deeper the he could ever remember going with Lorelai. "OH GOD! YES! LUKE! LUKE!" she screamed out not caring if anybody walking by outside heard her.

"Oh Lorelai!" Luke grunted out for the first time that night. Lorelai loved hearing him say her name like that when they were having sex in that low, sexy, and groggy tone.

"Luke…"

"Lorelai… Oh Baby! Im close…" Lorelai leaned back on Luke and forced him to sit. As soon as she did this Luke knew what she was doing, so he laid down which made it easier for her to turn around on him. As Lorelai slowly turned around on him Luke lost control and began spewing his warm cum inside of her. Instead of just sitting there though she began to move above him and increase his pleasure.

Up. Down. Up. Down. "Lorelai! Oh god! Yes! That's its baby! Oh yea… Mmm yes…"

Not long later they were both lying in each other's arms.

"Luke tonight has been amazing."

"Yeah it has been…"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"If Miss Patty ever found out what we did in her studio just now she would be so proud." She giggled.

"Lorelai…" Luke said trying to sound irritated but ended up laughing.

They laid there for a good half an hour until they figured that they should get going.

"Rory! I'm home!" Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

"Well? Where'd he take you? What happened?" Rory asked anxiously.

"He took me to Miss Patty's, and as far as what happened… let's just say Patty would be proud." She ginned and just walked up stairs to her room.

"Patty would be proud?" Rory said to herself quietly. "What does that mea--- oooh…" "Eww Mom!" she laughed slightly as she yelled to her mom.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is the 7 chapter, and I'm sorry for it taking so long. Thanks to Lindsay for the Miss Patty's idea! **


End file.
